Canada you lost?
by Goldengal1234
Summary: Canada lost to America in hockey and Prussia has come to cheer him up Prussia style. Old one-shot that I wrote out of boredom.


Disclaimer: I don not own APH or the Olympics…even if I wanted to own APH I could never come up with it my mind is just not that awesome…

"How could this happen? How could I lose to my brother? I invented the game! How could I lose to America in hockey?" I screamed as loud as I can, which isn't that loud my voice has always been soft and quiet. I looked over to my left side; I didn't notice Prussia was there. He was staring at me like he couldn't believe something.

"You….. Lost…. to America?" He asked. Oh god Prussia heard me yell that? Wait it wouldn't do that much damage, it was already all over the news. I just put my face in the palms of my hands; I'm to embarrassed to show my face ever again. "Canada answer me."

"What you haven't seen the Olympic news yet? It's all over the damned thing." I said muffled into my hands."I lost to my brother in a game of Hockey. HOCKEY PRUSSIA, HOCKEY!" That time I think that was an actual scream. Mainly because Prussia's eyes got even wider after I yelled that. But after that Prussia started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nice prank but it's not working, you could never lose to America. Your to awesome to lose to him. And when I say you're awesome, it means you're awesome. Just not as awesome as me." Prussia said still laughing.

"It's not a prank Prussia!" I turned on the TV to the Olympics. They were still talking about my loss, so I just sat in a corner looking a lot like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. It was humiliating to say I lost to him. I would rather lose to Belarus.

Prussia just stared at the TV taking in everything for once. Then when they stopped talking about it he turned to me, mouth hanging open. "You lost 3 to 5! WTF?" I didn't move from my spot in the corner. I just sat there, depressed and wanting to fade out for once. But apparently Prussia doesn't understand I want to be left alone, and I don't feel like dealing with his annoyingness today. Well he's not really that annoying anymore I've grown to liking him a bit.  
>"Canada are you really that depressed about this? It's just a stupid game. Do I not make your day more awesome by just being in your presence? Because I should make it more awesome."<p>

"Prussia shut the hell up and leave me alone you're not helping worth flip."

"You're not helping worth flip? It's "You're not helping out worth fuck." F.U.C.K. you can say that, it's not going to do anything it's a word it won't affect you. And no, I will not shut the hell up. I'm to awesome to shut up."

"Apparently. Now go the fuck away." He's starting to get really annoying now.

"I heard fuck, is that an invitation?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hope I didn't hear that correctly, 'cause if I did I'm screwed, literally.

"What does it sound like? Is it an invitation or not?" He is right behind me now and I can hear his breath in my ear.

"No, it's not an invitation and get away now. I'm not in a good mood." I looked at him with a fierce glare, that could kill somebody if they looked at it for to long. But he looked once and sat beside me not wearing a stupid smirk like he was earlier. His face looked concerned for once. Which really confused me.

"Okay I understand this means a lot to you. I'm sorry you lost and that look does not suit your face so wipe it off." I was still glaring at him. "Come-on Matt stop looking at me like that, it's not my fault you sucked at hockey this year." I think I did kill him on the inside a little with my glares. And I don't think he realized he just crossed the line at saying "I sucked this year", because he just got a really confused look when my eyes gave him a murderous stare.

I got up. Went to the other room and came back with my hockey stick.  
>"Gilbert you better shut up before I kill you." I walked over to where he was sitting and dragged him to the couch. "Looking at you on the floor is irritating me." I set him on the couch and sat in the arm chair. I still had my hockey stick, just incase…<p>

"Canada I will never be man handled by anybody, especially by you, you're to girly. And put that hockey stick down. But seriously it's just a stupid game. " Does he not realize he's making this worse? Seriously, he needs to shut up before I go all out on his ass. I grip the hockey stick tighter; my hand is beyond red by now.

"Prussia, please will you leave?"

"Nope."He has a smirk on. Oh god what does he plan on doing? He walks over, gets on his knees in front of me. It was so fast I didn't even notice it; he had my curl and was stroking it. I blushed and made some noises I couldn't quite classify as a squeak or a moan. I let go of the hockey stick and try to push him off but I really can't. I hate it when this happens.

"Pr-Prussia, will you please stop?" He was pretty much on top of me now. I was liking and not liking where this was going. 1) I'm not in the mood, 2) I just lost to my brother, and 3) I'm being forced, these are my reasons for not liking it. "Stop…now…. p-please."

"But you sound so cute! Plus come on, I know you want me." He kissed me.

"W-what are you doing to my brother?" Was that Americas voice? I once again try to get Prussia off, with a little more effort now that my brother was in the room. Surprisingly, it didn't take much this time. Once he was off I looked over in his direction. Oh… that's why he was so easy to get off this time, America helped.  
>I straightened up in my seat and grabbed my hockey stick walked over and hit him with it once. After America threw him out of my house, quite literally, he looked back in threw the window and winked at me. I smiled back.<p>

"When did you become a protective brother?"

"Since that thing was on top of you, anyways it did not look like you were having fun and the hero has to save people right?" He smiled his hero smile, "Anyways I thought you would need some fun after losing to me." He's still smiling like an idiot.

I go back to my corner and be depressed, my happy mood gone being reminded about that.


End file.
